


¿Aún te gustaría?

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa amaba los anillos de caramelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Un inocente recuerdo de la infancia le permite descubrir a Iwaizumi cómo quiere a Oikawa a su lado por el resto de sus días.





	¿Aún te gustaría?

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin poder creer que mi primer fic con esta temática sea IwaOi. Estaba en mis planes escribir de este ship, pero sigo sorprendida, y más por lo fluido que fue hacer esto. Probé cosas nuevas, desde el estilo de narración hasta el personaje, porque jamás había probado algo con Iwaizumi; fue mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba. En fin, estoy muy feliz con el resultado, espero que quien lo lea termine igual :')
> 
> Fue escrito para un Secret Santa del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi, pero no sé si la persona tiene usuario aquí; así que, mientras tanto, no indicaré para quién es (además, aún no toca entregarlo, solo publicarlo).

A pesar de que muchos de los momentos de la infancia están para perderse en las profundidades más inalcanzables de la memoria, algunos dejan una marca tan nítida que son imposibles de borrar. Iwaizumi lo sabe muy bien, pero no es capaz de admitirlo, no frente a Oikawa. Siente que, de hacerlo, el chico le respondería algo como «¡Por supuesto! Pasaste casi toda tu infancia conmigo, tienes que recordarme». No está dispuesto a escuchar algo parecido. Le ahorra un pescozón, debería darle las gracias.

Sin embargo, suele sonreír a solas con las imágenes del pasado que deciden visitar su cabeza. Puede parecer un proceso aleatorio, pero clasificarlo así sería un error garrafal. Los recuerdos son evocados, y por ser de manera involuntaria la mayoría de las veces es que vienen las confusiones. Ellos vienen cuando se expone a un elemento que está relacionado con el suceso; puede ser algo muy obvio o algo casi rebuscado, como una frase exacta o el tipo de música que sonaba a la distancia cuando ocurrió.

Hay un recuerdo que ha estado persiguiéndolo las últimas semanas. El detonante: una publicación de Oikawa en _Instagram_ bajo la etiqueta para las fotos viejas. A primera vista, engaña al parecer que su versión infantil besaba el dorso de su propia mano. Iwaizumi, siendo el buen conocedor de todo lo que era ese muchacho, no cayó en la trampa. Al primer vistazo identificó la banda colorida en su dedo anular como el plástico que formaba el anillo del caramelo favorito de su niñez. Sí, el pequeño Oikawa era un adicto a los anillos de caramelo.

Desde que vio esa foto, Iwaizumi no ha dejado de pensar en un par de cosas; una muy seria, otra muy tonta. Ya no puede cruzarse con estantes llenos de golosinas porque el accesorio dulce regresa a su mente, tampoco puede frenar la memoria que se muestra como un video como consecuencia del acto. Ese día sigue fresco, aun con los dieciséis o diecisiete años que ha tenido para secarse y deteriorarse. En ella, ambos tienen juegos de dientes incompletos y raspones en las rodillas. Estaban a medio verano, y mientras él había sido un niño normal que se compró un helado, Oikawa demostró su amor a los anillos dulces al adquirir uno.

Recuerda que les costó conseguir un banco con sombra desocupado y que acabaron sentándose en una parada de taxi sin saberlo. Él fue mucho más rápido en comer su helado, por lo que el aburrimiento lo atacó casi enseguida luego. No había ganas de perder su puesto techado, así que sacó su curiosidad a relucir:

—Oye, ¿por qué amas tanto esos caramelos?

—¡Porque tengo mis manos libres! —Le dio fuerza a su punto moviendo todos sus dedos.

—¡Para eso compras un caramelo normal! —Frunció un poco el ceño. Su explicación no tenía sentido para él—. La mano con el anillo no está libre mientras lo chupas.

—¡Este dura más! ¡Es más grande y es bonito! Iwa-chan, ¿no te gustaría tener un anillo? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te den uno o que se lo des a alguien.

—¿No es eso algo romántico?

—Lo he visto en películas. ¡Se arrodillan y todo!

—Ah, ese es el típico final feliz —comentó al entender a lo que se refería.

—Mamá me dijo que compartir anillos es igual a estar juntos para siempre. Dice que todos tenemos a alguien que nunca nos dejará y que a esa persona le das el anillo. —Hizo una pausa para probar algo más del caramelo, luego le dirigió una sonrisa muy amplia y exhibió su aro de diamante comestible—. ¡Me hace recordarlo! ¡Quiero encontrar a esa persona!

—Qué complicado —soltó con un chasquido de lengua por no ocurrírsele algo mejor. Así que su motivo oculto era sentimental. Tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas que trató de enmascarar con una cara gruñona. Su amigo no lo notó por seguir con el caramelo en su boca—. Oye… —salió sin planearlo.

—¿Hm? —Lo vio con ojos brillantes, aunque eso era lo normal mientras hubiese un dulce que saborear.

—¿Te… te gustaría compartir anillos conmigo? —Después de eso, ninguna cara gruñona podría ocultar el sonrojo que llegó a sus orejas.

Oikawa liberó el caramelo y no se molestó en cerrar la boca, mucho menos en parpadear.

—¡Por supuesto, Iwa-chan! —afirmó con una sonrisa que apenas alcanzó a ver, pues se le abalanzó encima para abrazarlo.

—¡No, suéltame! —Le dio varios manotazos y puños en la espalda.

—¡No seas malo después de haber sido tan lindo, Iwa-chan! —lloriqueó sin soltarlo.

—¡No fui lindo!

El Iwaizumi de seis años no tenía idea de que esa conversación sería la que lo llevara a una joyería a los veintitrés.

No fue automático. Luego de esa publicación en _Instagram_ , recordó el día en que confesó querer a Oikawa con él por el resto de su vida por primera vez. No estuvo muy consciente de ello, su mente infantil no era tan profunda, pero su yo actual puede ver el trasfondo. Tal vez, ese día no se refirió a estar juntos en ese sentido, sino a solo permanecer en la vida del otro; a completa diferencia de lo que haría hoy, porque sí, Iwaizumi no va a esperar más. No es capaz de esconder lo que recién está comprando en otro lugar que no sea su bolsillo ni por más tiempo que el que le tome al castaño volver a su apartamento, ese que comparten desde hace un año, desde su graduación.

Solo porque está muy seguro de que habrá quejas si no muestra algo de premeditación —como si gastar una buena cantidad de dinero en un anillo no fuese suficiente—, va al apartamento para improvisar alguna escena. No hace falta pensarlo mucho; si la suerte lo acompaña, encontrará una foto como la que inició todo en uno de los álbumes que conservan al fondo de sus armarios. Saca y ojea las fotografías del más grande primero. La suerte se sienta con él alrededor de la décima página, donde resalta una imagen de Oikawa en su uniforme de la primaria y un anillo de caramelo en su mano izquierda. No es la misma que compartió, es perfecta.

Revisa la hora en su celular; ya no debe faltarle mucho. Cierra el armario, toma el álbum y va al sofá de la sala. Se distrae mirando el resto de los momentos capturados y recolectados en el libro; ríe con algunas, se sorprende con otras, y desea que unas pocas jamás conozcan la luz pública.

Está muy cerca de llegar a la foto que seleccionó cuando escucha el tintineo de varias llaves y la cerradura siendo abierta. Su corazón quiere atragantarlo; Iwaizumi traga saliva pensando que es muy densa para solo ser eso. No es que esté inseguro de su decisión, es no saber si Oikawa también esté listo.

—Es raro que estés sentado ahí si no es para ver la televisión —comenta sin necesidad de saludar; los buenos días que se dan aún arropados son más que suficiente.

—Encontré algo interesante que ver —responde y agradece que pueda sonar normal con toda la anticipación acumulándose en su pecho.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso he aparecido en otra revista? —El interés de Oikawa es más que obvio y le hace voltear los ojos; ser el armador del equipo nacional de voleibol masculino no le garantiza un espacio en cada tomo. A falta de explicaciones, trota hasta lanzarse a su lado para averiguarlo él mismo—. ¡El álbum! Alguien está nostálgico hoy —canturrea y le pincha un cachete.

—Solo lo encontré y quise revisarlo. —Ignora la pequeña molestia. No quiere lloriqueos ni quejas.

—¿Has visto alguna foto secreta?

—Solo mucha evidencia de que eres raro desde niño.

—No es rareza, Hajime. —Hace más de un año que empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres y todavía se estremece, incluso si está por decir una payasada, como ahora—. Es autenticidad.

—Es lo mismo —rebate sin verdadera intención de discutir. Antes de que le dé tiempo de reclamar, pasa la página y se topa con _la foto_ —. Ah, mira esta. —La señala—. Realmente amabas esos caramelos.

—Seguiría comprándolos si los viera más seguido. —Hace un pequeño puchero.

—¿Recuerdas algo que nos haya pasado por ellos?

—Hm. —Fija la vista al techo y lleva un dedo a la barbilla, el cual separa de ahí al contestar—: ¡Ah! ¿Te me propusiste?

—¡Eso nunca ocurrió, idiota! —No puede evitar el ligero manotazo que le da en el muslo por semejante invento.

—Me habría encantado que me pusieras el anillo aunque fuera una vez —suspira.

—¿Para qué, si el compromiso iba a durar lo que tardaras en comértelo?

—¡El gesto, Hajime! ¡El gesto es el importante!

—Fuera de bromas, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada? —Le asusta lo cerca que está del tema sin siquiera hablar del momento que lo ha inspirado.

—Sí pasó algo parecido. Me preguntaste por qué me gustaban y terminamos hablando de anillos de compromiso sin saberlo.

—¿No sabías que te estabas refiriendo a esos anillos? —Casi ríe por lo absurdo. Que él, oyente, no haya estado seguro de lo que le hablaban era aceptable; que Oikawa, quien trajo el tema, no haya estado seguro de lo que hablaba era insólito.

—Tenía una idea ligera. —Iwaizumi sigue tratando de aguantar la risa, él lo nota—. ¡Tenía como seis años! ¡Tú tampoco me entendiste bien! ¿Olvidas lo que hiciste al final?

—Para nada —dice, al parecer más serio de lo que el otro esperó, si la forma en que cae su sonrisa burlona es algún indicio—. Pero tú nunca me rechazaste.

—Estaba muy feliz. No iba a pensar en que lo interpretamos mal ni iba a explicarlo varios años después cuando me di cuenta de lo que era comprometerse. —Se encoge de hombros.

—También me alegré mucho cuando dijiste que sí. —Comienza a buscar la cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su corazón quiere atragantarlo de nuevo.

—Y seguimos juntos, aunque creo que no esperamos que fuera así. —Exhibe esa sonrisa melosa, una de las más sinceras de su repertorio, e Iwaizumi sabe que este es el momento.

—Sí. De hecho, quiero preguntarte algo respecto a eso. —Se levanta. La cajita está escondida en su puño apoyado a su cintura.

—¿Ah? —La expresión de Oikawa es ilegible. Él cree que viene de escuchar lo inesperado, lo que no es capaz de descifrar al instante porque no combina en el ambiente dado.

Se siente a punto de estallar, cree que ya es visible en sus mejillas. Se arrodilla frente a él, y ahí es donde sus ojos se abren como cuando está en trance. Posiciona los brazos y manos, la cajita entra al campo de visión del otro, su intención queda al descubierto.

—¿Aún te gustaría compartir anillos conmigo? —Y levanta la tapa con dedos temblorosos, como si no fuera evidente el contenido.

—¡Haz la pregunta que es! —pide con su tono chillón mientras da palmadas inquietas a sus muslos. Iwaizumi suelta un soplido divertido y sacude muy poco la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

—Oikawa Tooru —pronuncia despacio, porque la manera en que muerde su labio inferior para no adelantarse es lo más adorable del día, porque todo su cuerpo vibra—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Sí! —grita y se le abalanza encima para estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Le da golpes en la espalda para que sepa que necesita respirar; luego lo besa en el momento que cree que el aire se le ha acabado.

Le pone el anillo que estuvo esperando por diecisiete años, mas no con el significado que le daba en esos tiempos. El Iwaizumi de seis años ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Oikawa; el Iwaizumi de veintitrés identificó de qué manera quería que Oikawa estuviera unido a él hasta el final.


End file.
